Talk:The Rise of Evil 2: Three
So, sorry it took so long to get to this one. I hope people haven't got fed up of waiting and are still reading RoE!!! Hopefully this one will be good. It's got some pretty epic kits in it! Enjoy. Oh, and please please please vote in the polls! [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 02:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh my jolly rancher I was just thinking about why you haven't written a new one JUST NOW! OMG cross-continental telepathy! --I'm ready for Christmas! 03:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Woot! Oh yeah, we have epic skills! *virtual cross-continental high-five* Yay! But I'm still going really slowly on this one at the mo - mainly because I has been on holiday and might die if I don't fulfil my massive Stargate craving. O_O Anyhoo, will do some more on this one soon! I'm just trying to figure out some technical behind the scenes stuff... [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 06:10, December 21, 2010 (UTC) So, people, in case you were getting confuzzled about the territories of WonderClan, GorgonClan, MoonClan and AshClan, I drew a map! It's not fantastico, but it's OK. Check it out! Yay! [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 00:29, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Would you like me to draw you a map? :D [[User: Treestar|'''Treestar]][[User talk: Treestar|'THANK THE ERINS!!']] 00:32, January 10, 2011 (UTC) '*shniffs* Shut up! I'm a great drawer!!! :-P mmmmmmmmm (that was the tongue-sticky-outy-noise, BTW) But if you feel the need to recreate my masterpiece *sniffs* sure, go ahead! :D (I still like mine...) [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 00:35, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Kudos to anyone who recognises Dustpaw's dream in the second chapter. :D Give it your best shot. XD [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 08:37, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Awwwww, I was just rereading the first and second books, and they were so cute and friendly when they were kits, and now they're starting to drift apart and become moody teenagers! *sniff* It's so saaaaaad. Oh well, only halfway there. And, for those of you who have been waiting, yes, this is finally the book when they get their warrior names. Woohoo!!!!! [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 08:45, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Ugh. Chapter 7. Zaffie's first attempt at romance. AND SHE HATED IT!!!!!!! So I'm sure you all will too. :-( [[User:Zaffie|'Beyond the Night ']][[User talk:Zaffie| Teyla Emmagan']] 08:30, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Cameo appearence! But I'm ''RiverClan?!?!?!?! Those stupid fish faces!!!! :P Lol, it's cool. But I'm hurt? Did I fend off a badger? Or do something stupid, like trip over a branch?? Probably the latter, knowing me :P [[User:Leopardkit|'Particulary Good Finder' ]][[User Talk:Leopardkit|'Hufflepuff!!!']] 02:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I know, RiverClan are annoying. Never mind. I have plans in mind for your character. ;-) I didn't actually figure out how she was injured, I just needed her to be for the plot. But, now you mention it, yes, she did trip over a branch. And she'll have to explain that in the next one. Heh heh. [[User:Zaffie|'Beyond the Night ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' Teyla Emmagan']] 00:53, March 4, 2011 (UTC) You're such a person, Zaffles! AHH! Zaffie's infected!!!!! And tripping over a branch? Can it at least be a toppled log in an overflowing river, or something ''cool? :) [[User:Leopardkit|'Particulary Good Finder' ]][[User Talk:Leopardkit|'Hufflepuff!!!']] 03:08, March 4, 2011 (UTC) So, is the opposite of being such a person being such a horse? NEIGH!!!!! Moo ha ha haaaaaagh. Ok, ready? Here is the story of Leopardpaw's injury. She tripped over a clump of grass, and landed on a pointy stone, hurting her leg! Huzzhah! Heh heh. [[User:Zaffie|'Beyond the Night ']]''' Teyla Emmagan''' 21:39, March 4, 2011 (UTC)